familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Calhoun Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Calhoun Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * Location: Go north from McCormick on Highway 28 to road S-33-37. Follow S-33-37 to road S-33-19. Follow S-33-19 to road S-33-40 and turn right. Go approximately 1.5 miles to Highway SC 823. Turn left and travel approximately 0.1 mile to road S-33-134. Cemetery is located on high bank at first steep cut in road directly under power line on right side of road. River runs parallel to this road and old Calhoun Mill is located on opposite bank of this river. * Condition: Cemetery is overgrown and was once fenced but only stone posts remain standing. * General View of Cemetery Grave List From highway: Line I Grave 1 - In memory of Rebekah Catharine, Eldest child of Joseph & Frances Calhoun, Born November 6th, 1819, Died August 12th, 1835. "Amiable, affectionate & beautiful. To know her was to love her. Alas! She but blossomed for an early grave." Ere Life's early lustre had time to grow pale, While the garland of youth was yet fresh on her brow, Death chilled the fair fountain ere sorrow had slained it, Twas frozen in all the pure light of its course, And but sleeps till the sunshine of Heaven hath unchained it, To water that Eaden where first was its source. photograph, second photograph, third photograph, fourth photograph Grave 2 - Sacred To the memory of Capt. Joseph Calhoun, a native of Abbeville District, South Carolina, who departed this life on the 23d day of October, A.D. 1838, in the 52d year of his age. In all the relations of life, (of Husband, Father, Master, Neighbour, Friend and Citizen,) he was most exemplary. In common with his fellow citizens, he deeply felt the wrongs inflicted on his Country by Great Britain; became a volunteer in the war of 1812, and served in the Canadas, with honour to himself and benefit to his Country. At the close of the eventful contest, he retired to his farm, where he lived universally beloved and respected. His bereaved and mourning widow, as a grateful tribute to his worth, has caused this Monument to be erected. He died as he lived - a Christian. (S. Tingley, Jr. Prov. R.I.) photograph, second photograph, third photograph, fourth photograph, fifth photograph, sixth photograph, seventh photograph, eighth photograph Grave 3 - unknown Grave 4 - or illegible carved stone Grave 5, marble stone marked "Henry." on one side and "Etta" on the opposite side. photograph, second photograph On the top of the stone is carved an open Bible inscribed: Luke XVIII 16.-Suffer little children to come unto me. For of such is the Kingdom of God. Line II Grave 1 - Our Beloved Sister. Elizabeth Mary Calhoun, Born Oct. 25th, 1829, Died Augt. 22nd, 1853. photograph, second photograph, third photograph, fourth photograph Grave 2 - Eliza Calhoun, Dec. 17, 1827 - May 9, 1910. photograph, second photograph Line III graves enclosed by small fence Grave 1 - Sacred to the Memory of Mrs. Caroline A. Lee, Consort of Doct. Thomas Lee; who died September, 1838 in the 27th year of her age. Numerous relatives and friends deeply lament the deceased, whose life, shone in acts of affection and friendship during the last seven or eight years of her life. She was a member of the Christian Church, and affected the clearest evidence of true discipleship. Her happy death was entirely consistent with her holy life. A bereaved and afflicted husband, who by her untimely death, has been left in the sole charge of two young Children, erects this Monument to her Memory. (S. Tingley, Jr. Prov. R.I.) photograph, second photograph, third photograph, fourth photograph Grave 2 - Francis Lee departed this life 2nd year of his age and lies besides his mother. Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; all graves transcribed; all visible graves photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 30 July 2000. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina